


A Seeker's Walk

by SabineMichaelis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Slash, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabineMichaelis/pseuds/SabineMichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are both husbands and fathers now. All of their former rivalry is left behind, so what will take its place?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a Drarry fic. Yes, this is kind of a PTSD Harry and Draco fic. There will be no bashing of Ginny, whom I love. It's kind of an exploration of love and marriage and family and mental health. I don't know. We'll see.

In the light of the sunny platform 9 ¾ , Harry Potter could see just how much Draco Malfoy had changed. His eyes, which had always been squinted with malice at Hogwarts, were now heavy-lidded, making the pale Malfoy irises appear softer and darker. His mouth, too, had changed. Lucius’ scowl had matured into Narcissa’s mouth—slightly turned down with a full lower lip in a classical pout. And he was looking at his son with an unmistakable fondness that Harry had never seen grace the previous patriarch’s features.   
The boy—Scorpius—was the image of his father in younger years. His hair and skin were pale against the black school robes that he already wore. He could have been Draco incarnate, except that his face was open and gentle. He was slightly flushed with excitement as he checked and double-checked that his trunk was secure while his father held a cage inhabited by a glossy black owl. As his children dashed around him, laughing and teasing, Harry’s and Draco’s eyes met. The pale wizard’s face immediately hardened, and then he nodded curtly. Harry almost smiled; by Malfoy standards, this was a warm embrace; and inclined his head in response. Then James reappeared, and all thoughts of his old classmate were shoved aside by the buzz of fatherly anxiety.


	2. Chapter 2

It was pitch black in the bedroom, but flashes of green light made Harry Potter’s head ache. His eyes tracked something he saw behind closed eyelids—red eyes, a dark cloak. He is gripped by fear, the kind of fear that few can imagine and fewer have felt. His fingers reach for a wand that he now keeps safely locked away in the cabinet across the room. Harry flails in the miasma of dream and memory in his mind’s eye, arms twitching as they try to fight off nothing but the bedspread and the shadows.   
And then Harry Potter screams.  
He screams until the dream and reality merge and he wakes to the sound of shattering. He’s covered in sweat and trembling uncontrollably. Next to him, Ginny stirs.  
“What is it?” she mumbles, sounding exasperated and exhausted after too many years of nights just like this one.  
“It’s nothing. Go back to sleep.”  
Familiar guilt comes to replace the fading terror as his eyes find the shattered glass on the floor. It is another one of Ginny’s nice tumblers that he had been too preoccupied to return to the kitchen. She goes silent for a moment, and Harry thinks she has dozed off again until he begins picking up the shards and putting them in a handkerchief so he can fix them later. He hears her short, angry sigh over the tinkling.  
“Leave it.”  
“It’s nothing, Ginny. I’ll—“  
She jerks up into sitting positon, neck muscles taught and looking steadfastly away from him.  
“No, Harry. It is something.”  
She stands. Her arms held stiffly by her sides.  
“It’s always something.”


End file.
